


Flashlight

by moonlit_tears



Series: Songfics [2]
Category: The Front Bottoms, The Front Bottoms (song) Flashlight, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunken Kissing, Drunken sex, Hand Jobs, I love that song, I love writing sonfics, Josh Dun is a Sweetheart, Light Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Smut, Songfic, Tyler is an ass, Tyler is homeless, flashlight by the front bottoms, it’s cute though, they are like minor though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlit_tears/pseuds/moonlit_tears
Summary: please fall asleep so I can take pictures of you and hang them in my room





	Flashlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this, this has been an idea of mine for a long while. I love this song and always thought it was perfect to write a fic about. I hope it’s enjoyable and you liked it. Comments and kudos are loved and apreciated 
> 
> -Ray <3

Josh is sitting on his couch in his apartment, Tyler sprawled out, head in his lap, fast asleep. His own head is lazily leaning against the cushions and he reaches out for his Polaroid camera that is sitting beside him. His fingers strain, flimsily pulling it towards him until it’s close enough for him to grab. He picks it up and holds it to his face.

Tyler looks so cute, so peaceful, snoring quietly, unaware of the world. The camera clicks, emitting a bright flash, capturing a moment of time. Tyler shifts his position, yawning and opening his eyes. He rolls his eyes seeing Josh holding a photo in his hand, shaking it to help it print.

“Seriously man,” he mumbles, sitting up and stretching from his nap.

“Yeah, you looked cute.”

Tyler blushes a deep red, looking away and standing up. 

“I really should go,” he says, grabbing his bag that was discarded against Josh’s wall. “I’ve been here long enough.”

“Bye.” Josh says waving, as Tyler walks out of the door.

Josh makes his way into his bedroom, walls covered in photos of him and his friends, he looks at the new photo, grins, and hangs it next to the others.

From outside he can here someone blowing a whistle, he sticks his head out his window, seeing it’s Tyler and waves. He waves back and heads into the woods that surround the backside of the building, heading off.

—————-

He’s with Jenna, walking through the streets, people bustling around in the streets, giving it a stressful vibe.

“A lot of the kids we graduated with are now homeless.” She says, breaking Josh out of his thoughts, reminding him of the conversation at hand.

“It’s sad, you know Tyler, he won’t let me help him.” 

“Yeah, it puts him in mad shady situations. If not every day, then on an every other day basis.”

Josh nods, thinking of Tyler and of how cold it is now, and how he won’t just stay with him.

“It’s hard Jen,” he whispers, voice barely audible over the street noise and autumn wind. “There’s room with me.” 

“I know J,” she says, placing a hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly. “I was with them the other day.”

Josh hums in response, knowing she hung out with Tyler, Brendon, and Dallon occasionally. They were probably drinking.

“We were just talking about how it was before.” She says, dropping a few coins in a cup of a man sitting on the side of the road as they pass. “I just miss when we used to get fucked up and just hang around.”

She pauses and sighs, “It was so simple then.”

—————-

Josh wakes up sobbing, he’s reduced to ugly crying and just heaving to get in a breath. He tries to get air in through his mouth and out through his nose, but those fucking breathing exercises he could never figure out.

It feels like he’s just running in circles, or is he walking in circles? He tries to breathe, but he can’t, maybe he’s crawling in circles? 

When he finally gets a breath in he’s lying on the ground. He’s on his back, chest rising and falling at such an unsteady pace. There’s tears and snot all over his face and he laughs at how ugly he must look lying here. 

He catches a glimpse of the photos lining his walls and he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

“Yeah, everything’s alright.”

—————

Josh is staring out his window when a flashlight cuts through the trees. He starts to watch it, dim and distant, flashing on and off occasionally. He starts to think it might be some kind of Morse code, he starts taking note of the flashes, scribbling down what it’s doing on a spare piece of paper on his desk.

He pulls up Morse code on his laptop, trying to code out what it possibly could be. 

He spends probably an hour figuring out what it could have possibly said, but he figures either he fucked up horribly, or it meant nothing. He looks at the clock realizing it’s now 2am, and he’s just spent the whole night to figure out nothing.

He flops down in bed, feeling exhausted and kinda silly.

—————

The next night he hears a whistle, he jumps out of bed assuming it’s Tyler trying to call him. 

He pulls on sweats and looks out the window seeing Jenna there waving.

He tiredly runs a hand through his brown curls and waves back, she points down and he turns around, getting ready to meet her.

————-

“What do you want.” He mumbles, exhausted from being up for nights in a row, and annoyed by the cold.

“God, don’t be such a spoil sport, we are meeting with the gang.” Jenna says, grinning in the streetlights, seemingly unaffected by the cold air.

“Yeah, okay.” Josh mumbles, hands stuffed in his pockets to keep them warm. “I just stayed up late because there were some people goofing off with a flashlight behind my house.”

Jenna giggles, turning to face Josh.

“Whoops. That was me and Brendon fucking around.”

Josh blushes, the flashlight meant nothing, and he spent all night to figure it out. 

After walking for a bit he swears he can smell plastic burning, and he thinks about how he’s sent Tyler countless emails, the only thing he ever occasionally checks at public libraries, and how all he’s sent back is 3 emails saying he’s working something out.

But there he is, face somehow looking beautiful in the light of a garbage fire, something Josh couldn’t say about just anyone.

He looked a little dirty, he always did, probably from living off the streets and refusing every offer Josh has that he could live with him.

He spots Josh and Jenna, flashing a crooked smile, handing Josh a beer and laughing at how Josh rolls his eyes at the group.

Josh doesn’t understand, Tyler was here, he was still happy, he was still smiling and laughing. But how could he be, he was homeless and refused to get help from anyone.

“Long time no see Josh,” Brendon says, nose red from the cold. “Good to see you though.”

“Good to see you guys too.”

They spend the night giggling and dancing, all too drunk to care about the cold. Despite no music being played, they acted like the cracklings fire was music as they all stumbled around merrily.

Tyler was always a flirty drunk, his hands all over Josh as they twirled around in the firelight. Both a couple drinks past tipsy, find themselves stumbling back to Josh’s place.

Once they are in, Tyler kicks the door closed, hands all over Josh. Soon their coats and hats are discarded and Tyler is straddling Josh as they lie on his bed.

He leans in to kiss him, all teeth and tongue, neither fully capable of using all their motor skills properly, but neither caring.

“So pretty Joshie,” Tyler mumbles into Josh’s neck, causing Josh to moan as he sucks hickies into his best friends neck.

Josh finds himself playing with Tyler’s waistband hands fumbling around, accidentally touching Tyler’s erection through his pants. 

Tyler gasps into Josh’s neck, his body feeling like jello as he starts to take off Josh’s pants and then his. Tyler starts to palm Josh through his boxers, earning moans and pants from him. Josh can’t stop himself from grinding up into Tyler’s hand, moving his hands to Tyler’s hair.

He tugs at it lightly, Tyler groaning at the feeling, both panting and sweaty but neither minding.

“S’alright?” Tyler asks, fingers resting on Josh’s boxers.

“Mmhmm.” Josh whines, head nodding, he wants Tyler so bad, so when Tyler starts moving his hand up and down his dick, he sees stars.

He flips them over, finally being on top, looking up at Tyler before pulling down his boxers. He nods and Josh complies, taking him in his mouth, slowly and teasingly.

“Come on Joshie,” he breathes, hands gripping the bedsheets tightly. “S’not nice to tease.”

Josh takes him in his mouth, this time moving his tongue and swallowing around Tyler. Tyler moans and Josh hums, sending a chill of pleasure up Tyler’s spine. He tugs on Josh’s hair, signalling him to stop, as he pulls back he’s met with a kiss, so hard they almost tumble off the bed.

Tyler’s tongue is in his mouth and he’s smiling, and oh god he’s happy, in this moment, as they start jerking each other off, both drunk off their asses

———-

He wakes up sheets a mess, head pounding, and alone.

He runs his hands over his face, recalling the events of the past night, he frowns, he looks around. There is no note, no signs, and especially, no Tyler.

———

He’s at the coffee shop Jenna works at, watching as she expertly makes him a drink, doing a fancy latte art of a tree on the top.

“You’re good at that.”

“Thanks, it’s kind of all I’ve got.” Then she looks away and says, “It’s also all I need.”

He sits down with his drink, staring outside at the city and thinks.

He wishes Tyler was here with him, he didn’t understand, maybe he was mad about how they hooked up when they were drunk?

Josh surely wasn’t, he smiled a little thinking about it. Couldn’t Tyler see he was the only thing and everything Josh needed in his life?

————-

He’s crying again when the flashlight shows up again, he tries to ignore the obnoxious flashing that was going into his window every once in a while.

After a while he hears the whistle and he walks to his window, shoulders shaking and face damp with tears. The flashlight is aiming at his face, so he squints and makes out Tyler’s small frame.

He can see Tyler frowning, and he points up and disappears towards the front of his building.

Josh sighs and makes his way to his door, only waiting about a minute before he hears Tyler knocking.

He closes his eyes to take a moment before he opens the door. He knows he looks a mess, hair greasy from not having a shower in days and eyes red from crying, but it’s Tyler, he tells himself and opens the door.

He stands there for a second, staring at the floor before he’s crushed back in a hug. He stumbles back to keep his footing, taking a minute before he holds Tyler back.

Soon he’s just sobbing, hands gripping Tyler’s jacket, and they stand there. Tyler rubbing his hands comfortingly over Josh’s back as he just breaks down in his best friends arms.

“I’m sorry Josh.” He mumbles, Josh still pressed up against his shoulder, tears slowing, small gasps falling from his mouth every few seconds.

“Why,” he pleads, pulling himself from Tyler’s embrace. “Why do you always leave?”

“I,” he starts, clearly startled by the question. “There’s just no place in between what we want for us to meet.”

“That makes no sense.” Josh scoffs, rubbing the tears out of his eyes. “What could you possibly want that I don’t have?”

“I don’t want to burden you.”

“Tyler,” Josh whispers, hands cradling Tyler’s face. “You could never, you are the only thing and everything I need in my life.”

Tyler laughs, tears falling down his face, and he leans in. And when their faces are inches apart Josh closes the distance. This kiss is different, they are both sober, and though Josh can taste Tyler’s tears he doesn’t care, he’s so fucking happy.

“I’m so dumb.” Tyler laughs between kisses, his hands running Josh’s hair so lightly it’s as if he feels if he were to put more pressure Josh would just disappear.

Josh doesn’t, and he just kisses him harder, Tyler was his rock, and he was here, and they were kissing, and the world could fuck off because he’s happy.

————-

Josh wakes up beside Tyler smiling, he reaches over to his camera and snaps a photo.

“Oh fuck you!” Tyler giggles groggily, waking up again from the flash.

Josh sets the camera down and they kiss, and yeah, everything’s alright.


End file.
